Baron Von Brathaus
Baron Von Brathaus is a German restaurant located in the Yucatan Casino of Fortune City in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It is a restaurant for gamblers and vacationers to dine at and relax. Tables with chairs as well as booths are available for diners. The wall where the booths are situated have kegs stored in slots as well as many plaques with names, presumably the names of customers who have been recognized for an achievement. A bar with an assortment of beer and wine is available for patrons and a fireplace resides outside of the kitchen, for atmosphere and comfort. In the kitchen are typical appliances such as freezers, sinks, stoves, ovens, and soda machines. The restaurant contains a blender that can be used to create mixed juices. It also contains a stove that can be used to heat pans for a 1,000-PP bonus. A steak can be found here to tame Snowflake. Items Weapons * 1 Alien Head (Off the Record) * 2 Bag of Marbles * 2 Cash Register * 1 Coffee Pot * 1 Cooking Pot * 1 Dolly * 1 Fancy Painting * 1 Gasoline Canister * 24 Highback Oak Chair * 6 Keg * 2 Ketchup * 19 Large Barrel * 1 Machete * 3 Meat Cleaver * 1 Metal Garbage Can * 2 Mustard * 4 Painting * 1 Pan * ∞ Plates * 1 Scissors * 2 Servbot Mask * ∞ Serving Tray * 7 Small Painting * 2 Stick Pony * 1 Toy Helicopter * 1 Toy Spitball Gun * 2 Stool * 1 Wacky Hammer * 2 Zombie Mask Food * 28 Beer * 1 Fries (Off the Record) * 1 Hot Dog (Off the Record) * 1 Ice Cream * 5 Large Soda * 1 Onion Rings (Off the Record) * 1 Steak * ∞ Wine Magazines * Amusement (Off the Record) * Health 2 Other * $200 Trivia *''"Feeling peckish? Why not go the whole hog and pig out on the Baron's wunderbar homemade sausages and sauces."'' —Fortune City Website Advertising.Casinos in Fortune City, Visit Fortune City. (2010). *On the whiteboard in the kitchen, there is a notice that warns Baron Von Brathaus employees not to use the restaurant's meat to feed a tiger after another employee (presumably Ted) was caught doing so by janitorial staff. The notice further mentions that the tiger seems to have developed a bond with the employee, a hint to the player on how to tame Snowflake. The message is signed by "Mr. Manager". *On the whiteboard are some preparation session rules that include: washing the hands (every now and then), never frown at customers, and respect a name which has been scribbled out, noting that "he" is a butt, in which someone replied saying that Norm is a king butt. *On the board. it is written that only 3 days remain to opening night. *The Prima official guide mistakenly does not list the ice cream in this restaurant. *The only dolly in the Yucatan Casino is found next to the counter. It is programmed incorrectly like a bench and pallet, so that when it breaks, there is a chance that it will spawn a 2x4. See template:spawned and bugs. Gallery File:Dead_rising_2_Baron_Von_Brathaus.jpg File:Deadrising2_2010-10-03_19-47-10-95.jpg Baron Von Brathaus (Interior).png|Interior of Baron Von Brathaus Baron Von Brathaus (Steak).png|Table containing steak for Snowflake Baron Von Brathaus (Kitchen).png|Kitchen area References Category:Dead Rising 2 Locations Category:Dead Rising 2 Stores Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Stores Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Locations